Titere
by Gabi17
Summary: Rebecca negó con la cabeza, destruyendo todas las esperanzas del pelirrojo y Kyle salió de la habitación, excusándose de su vida. Kyle/Rebecca.


**Títere**

Kyle caminaba lentamente, como si de esa forma pudiera detener el tiempo. Tenía las manos en lo más profundo de su suéter y sus hombros estaban inclinados hacia abajo, arrastraba los pies de forma perezosa, jalando nieve a su paso. Sonrió tristemente al pensar en lo que su madre diría _"¡Endereza la espalda Kyle!" "Levanta los pies" "Camina correctamente."_

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a la casa de los Cotswolds, Kyle se quedó observando por un segundo la ordinaria residencia. A simple vista no tenía nadie interesante, solo una casa mas en South Park, pero para Kyle significaban muchas cosas. Niega con la cabeza, aceptando las cosas tal y como son, acercándose a tocar el timbre. Tras un momento de espera aparece una pequeña castaña de cabello ondulado y con dos pequeños ganchitos rojos. Al reconocer al pelirrojo, la pequeña sonríe ampliamente y da un saltito de emoción.

"Hola Ky."

Kyle sonríe tristemente, levantando una mano a modo de saludo. Rebecca coge su mano y prácticamente lo arrastra hacia su habitación, hablando animadamente en todo el camino.

"Me alegro que hayas llegado porque me moría de aburrimiento. Desde que Mark empezó a ir al colegio privado no tengo nadie con quien hablar." Rebecca volteo su cabeza, observando a Kyle por sobre su hombro, una mueca irónica en sus labios. "Tu entiendes."

Kyle hizo un sonido de afirmación pero no habló, dejando que Rebecca continuara. "¡Y ya tengo planeado lo que haremos hoy día! Por fin aprendí como debo peinar tu cabello, créeme saldrá perfecto." Ante estas palabras Kyle hizo una mueca de dolor, la última vez que había dejado a Rebecca jugar con su cabello las consecuencias habían sido terribles, pero se mordió el labio para evitar soltar un comentario hiriente.

Pronto llegaron a la habitación de la castaña, un cuarto de paredes celestes con estampados rosadas, su cama estaba llena de peluches y su escritorio tenia pegados stickers de flores. Kyle quiso llorar ante la decoración tan infantil. Solo quería salir de ahí, salir y no volver. Irse con Rebecca.

Porque esa habitación no era más que un constante recuerdo de la realidad: Rebecca no era más que una niña. Sin importar cuantos años pasaran, ella siempre seguía siendo la misma pequeña infantil, la misma chica que no podía vivir sin sus padres y _dolía_, por dios que dolía, porque solo era esta espina clavada que recordaba eso: Rebecca nunca podría vivir en el mundo real.

Kyle se sentó sobre los cojines de colores, esperando pacientemente por Rebecca. Stan siempre le preguntaba porque lo hacía, porque se dejaba hacer todas esas cosas cuando era claro que Rebecca no quería tener una relación con él. Porque seguía regresando cuando podía conseguirse a alguien mejor, alguien que no estuviera _roto_.

Pero Kyle no esperaba que lo entendiera.

Siempre regresaba, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea que Rebecca quisiera. Ese día se quedo tres horas sentando, sin mover un solo musculo, escuchando atentamente todo lo que la castaña decía, dejándola jugar con su cabello. Pero nada es eterno. Las ocho de la noche se acercaban con más rapidez y eso solo significaba una cosa: Kyle debía irse. Ahora, no es que Kyle tuviera ningún problema en quedarse más tiempo, pero los padres de Rebecca no lo permitían. La hora de visitas acababa a las ocho todos los días.

"Becca." Era el momento y ambos lo sabían. Rebecca dejo de moverse, optando por bajar la mirada y jugar con sus manos. "¿Saldrías conmigo?"

Siempre la misma pregunta.

Rebecca negó con la cabeza

Siempre la misma respuesta.

Pronto todo eso se volvió una especie de rutina, Kyle dejaría a Rebecca hacer lo que quisiera hasta que fuera un cuarto para las ocho, luego le preguntaría si quería salir con él. Mientras Rebecca usaría las horas para conversar, de lo que sea, esperando por el momento en que Kyle hiciera la pregunta.

Kyle suspiró resignado y se levantó de los cojines, normalmente se despediría y saldría de la habitación, solo para volver al día siguiente a la misma hora. Pero esta vez no, esta vez se acercó a Rebecca hasta quedar frente a ella, tomó su cara entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Me voy de South Park hoy día Becca." Rebecca abrió los ojos, horrorizada, sus labios ligeramente separados. "Mi padre consiguió un nuevo trabajo, lo siento mucho." Kyle podía ver como las lagrimas empezaban a humedecer los ojos de la castaña y su garganta se cerró. En un impulso beso la frente de Rebecca, soltándola por completo al segundo siguiente. Se dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta.

"Kyle." El pelirrojo detuvo sus pasos, escuchando a Rebecca acercarse lentamente hasta llegar atrás de él. Kyle quiso voltear pero ella se lo impidió, abrazándolo por atrás para detener sus movimentos.

"Lo siento mucho." Toda la esperanza que Kyle pudo detener desapareció con esas palabras y tras afirmar con la cabeza salió de la habitación. Excusándose de la vida de Rebecca.

* * *

**AN:**Entiendo que Style sea super hiper popular (de hecho sé que juego con fuego al publicar este fic, pero estoy preparada para recibir reviews llenos de odio) Lo que no entiendo es que esta pareja no sea PARA NADA popular ;-; quiero decir es como la única chica "OFICIAL" de Kyle! Vamos! D: y aunque se volvió una puta? Creo que fue mega tierno de parte de Kyle dejarse hacer todas esas cosas :)

* * *

**EDIT:** Gracias a Sakuyachan15 quien me hizo recordar que Bebe TAMBIEN es pareja "oficial." No puedo creer que haya olvidado esto. *Sobsobsob*


End file.
